In the food agricultural industry, it is useful to provide the public with a variety of herbicides. The herbicides of this invention are derivatives of thioparaconic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,216, filed on Nov. 4, 1959, entitled "Permanent Waving Agent", assigned to The Gillette Company, Boston, Mass., discloses a dry solid composition soluble in an aqueous medium to form a hair waving lotion comprising one molecular proportion of a member of the class consisting of thioparaconic acid and certain salts of thioparaconic acid.
Fungicidally active thiolane-2,4-dione-3-carboxamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,350, issued on July 8, 1986, entitled "Novel Thiolane-2,4-dione-3-carboxamide Fungicides", assigned to Bayer Aktiengesellschaft, Leverkusen, Fed. Rep. of Germany.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,447, issued on Jan. 23, 1968, entitled "2,5-Dihydro-4-hydroxy-2-oxothiophens", assigned to Imperial Chemical Industries Limited, London, England discloses thiophen derivatives which possess useful therapeutic properties.
Chemical Abstracts, 35: 2114(1940) refers to Arkiv Kemi, Mineral Geol., 14A: 22(1941) by B. Holmberg and E. Schjanberg wherein thioparaconic acid is disclosed.
Chemical Abstracts, 73: 3433.sup.m (1970) refers to Mem. Fac. Eng., Kobe Univ., 197: 151(1970) by H. Akashi, R. Masuda, C. Katsuda and T. Kobayashi, wherein the reaction scheme between itaconic acid and thiourea shows the structure of thioparaconic acid as an end product.